The invention relates in general to coking and in particular to a new and useful rotary tube cooler for indirect cooling of pulverized to granular material with a revolving drum.
The rotary tube cooler is to be suitable, inter alia, for the cooling of petroleum coke. Before further processing, the crude coke obtained in the coking of distillation residues is calcined, i.e. heated under exclusion of oxygen to as much as 1,400.degree. C., whereby the proportion of volatile components is reduced and petroleum coke is formed.
The petroleum coke coming out of the calcining process must thereafter be cooled to the extent that it can be transported and bunkered, i.e. the petroleum coke temperature after cooling should be between 150.degree. and 100.degree. C.
For the cooling of petroleum coke, therefore, coolers are used. These are drums rotating in a waterbath. The rotor is mounted outside the waterbath, and for its drive an electric motor with gearing is provided. The water for cooling in the waterbath tank is cooled back via air coolers and is returned into the rotating cooler via circulating pumps.